1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device having improved grayscale control and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted while the exciton discharges energy.
The organic light emitting diode display device includes a pixel portion including a plurality of pixels on which an organic light emitting diode that is a self-light emitting diode is formed, and a peripheral portion surrounding the pixel portion. A plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed on each pixel of the pixel portion, and a plurality of transistors and capacitors forming a driver are formed on the peripheral portion. A plurality of transistors of the pixel portion basically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor, and a plurality of transistors of the peripheral portion basically includes the switching transistor.
The higher a resolution of the organic light emitting diode display device is, the lower a quantity of the current per the pixel is, and thus, a driving range of a gate voltage applied to a gate electrode of the switching transistor and the driving transistor of the pixel portion becomes narrow to easily generate stains and reduce a charging ability of the switching transistor of the peripheral portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.